<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetry dump by Rinisai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734783">Poetry dump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinisai/pseuds/Rinisai'>Rinisai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinisai/pseuds/Rinisai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I like writing poetry pretty often, so I figured I'd just put them somewhere people could read them. I can't say how often I'll add to this, just whenever I write something new. Who knows, maybe someone will enjoy bits of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bright Side of the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to start by uploading a bunch of ones I have saved. Each poem will get a chapter to itself. After that, I'll just add whatever I make.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silver stars deign to glow<br/>
When the sun decides to hide,<br/>
The moon finally allowed to show,<br/>
The blue sky it's time to bide. </p>
<p>When transparent ghosts and spirits fly,<br/>
And when young children stay home,<br/>
While mothers continue to hush the cry,<br/>
And good dreams take their time to roam. </p>
<p>As time passes the sun shifts,<br/>
Pushing back it's celestial queen,<br/>
Back far into the dark rifts,<br/>
From human eyes it remains unseen.<br/>
Permitted life is the night,<br/>
If it bows down to the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the park deeply lost in thought<br/>Thinking of what Mother Nature has brought<br/>Unto the earth as a beautiful gift<br/>I frostily breath in the late night mist</p><p>With her many petals full of gold<br/>A cherished blossom for all to behold<br/>Both short as an ant and tall as a tower<br/>Oh how fragile and wonderful is the flower</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oh River of Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh bountiful river<br/>for how long do you flow?<br/>Sweeping along a forbidden path<br/>I wonder where you go</p><p>With swirling currents and rapid surges<br/>You send spray up into my face<br/>If I ever were to fall in<br/>I would be swept to an unknown place</p><p>A place beyond any description<br/>A place which no one knows<br/>A place where nothing can survive<br/>And yet everything grows</p><p>Oh how I wish to see this glade<br/>To dance among the meadows<br/>Or crawl into the choking thorns<br/>And hide amongst the shadows</p><p>Such is the river tempting me<br/>Longing to take my soul<br/>To a place of longing and much regret<br/>Before I hit a solid wall</p><p>A wall constructed of my conscience<br/>Barricading my mind strong<br/>Keeping me from losing focus<br/>And keeping me from the wrong</p><p>But yet the water calls to me<br/>Begging for my notice<br/>Waiting for the day when I give in<br/>And wanting for me to fall into bliss</p><p>A deep slumber from which<br/>I cannot awaken<br/>My grip on reality<br/>Forever forsaken</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Edge of Sanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm at the end of my rope<br/>I can't take any more<br/>If I'm given another push<br/>It may cause war</p><p>A battle of brains<br/>A fight between wills<br/>Whoever should win<br/>Teetering on the sill</p><p>I'm holding to my wits<br/>And trying to stay composed<br/>But the world presses in on me<br/>And the door to help is closed</p><p>How long I can hold on<br/>Is a matter of fate<br/>My mind has me trapped<br/>Locked in a crate</p><p>Whatever happens next<br/>I don't really care<br/>My candle flickers<br/>Holding out is a dare</p><p>I can't go back now<br/>I'm too far gone<br/>In the dusk all I do<br/>Is wait for the dawn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Pass of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebirthed into the world<br/>As a Phoenix in awesome power<br/>Tottering along<br/>Like a bee on a flower</p><p>Growing and learning<br/>As a joker from a jest<br/>Becoming independent<br/>As a bird from the nest</p><p>Living on their own<br/>Quickly becoming adept<br/>Going through life<br/>With a spring in their step</p><p>Beauty in Bloom<br/>Running out of room<br/>Before slowly tilting, slowly wilting<br/>Taking his joy to the tomb</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short color based one I did to find some muse. There are a few of these coming up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pure and Bright, Healthy and Warm<br/>Intriguing as Night, Powerful as Storm<br/>Slick as blood, thick with dread<br/>Messy as mud, It is Red</p><p>Filled with Passion, Laced with Fright<br/>High in Fashion, Ready to Fight<br/>Burning fury, Fire in Glade<br/>Angry Jury, The Perfect Shade</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Thorns of a Dove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm actually really proud of this one. I even got it featured in a magazine!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hate has touched and can touch again <br/>Yet unlike most of his brethren<br/>Not Hope nor love can stir his will<br/>His heart, his mind, and his need to kill </p><p>Black and grey and shades of darkness <br/>To be calm or be a tempest <br/>Either or can tear apart <br/>The connections kept from the start </p><p>Closest of friends turned enemies <br/>The hot turned cold from scorch to freeze <br/>Painful waves hitting the shore <br/>Hate has hurt and cut through before</p><p>Those who he holds dear<br/>For them he lets slip no tear<br/>With no heart or mind left to love<br/>He brings bad tidings on the wings of a dove</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another color one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue is the sea<br/>Blue is the sky<br/>Blue is the feeling<br/>When the wind sweeps by</p><p>Here in the place where sea meets the sky<br/>Is the true place where the wind sweeps by<br/>In such a realm where the mortals would weep<br/>Is a fracture of time in which the gods sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In the Quiet Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought I'd give a shot at recurring lines when writing this one. I don't mind how it turned out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the quiet place<br/>Where the eastern wind blows,<br/>There is always a breath<br/>Of what nobody knows</p><p>For all those who reside<br/>In the quiet place<br/>Are deprived of joy<br/>And absent from grace</p><p>In the quiet place<br/>Where the eastern wind blows,<br/>Not a hint of happiness<br/>Shines through the gallows</p><p>Dreary days drag on<br/>In the slowest possible race<br/>And with never a ray of sunshine<br/>In the quiet place</p><p>In the quiet place<br/>Where the eastern wind blows<br/>Many long for hope<br/>Yet are burdened with countless woes</p><p>In the quiet place<br/>Of undetermined time<br/>As rare as it was<br/>A glimmer might shine</p><p>In the quiet place<br/>Where the eastern wind blows<br/>Such a glimmer is seldom seen<br/>And so on it goes</p><p>Many a time<br/>A weary soul would fall<br/>In the quiet place<br/>And be drawn to the call</p><p>In the quiet place<br/>Where the eastern wind blows<br/>Those who have fallen<br/>Seek to share their woes</p><p>In the quiet place<br/>Facing a blackened sky<br/>It could be misunderstood<br/>For not wanting to pass by</p><p>In the quiet place<br/>Where the eastern wind blows<br/>All wish to escape<br/>But you reap what you sow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rich and strong<br/>Passion in power<br/>Entrancing, Binding<br/>The midnight hour</p><p>Deep in woes<br/>As darkness falls<br/>In darkest hour<br/>As loneliness calls</p><p>Different sides to a puzzle<br/>Bright as a dove<br/>Reawaken a broken<br/>Heart of love</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure where I was going with this one. Sort of a shortened diamante<br/>2,4,6,8,2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain<br/>I can't go on<br/>No longer shall I run<br/>Fleeing's not an option when you're<br/>Falling</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won a literature competition with this, and it's actually one of my favorites. I wrote it as a reflection of myself as I was coming out of an unpleasant time, so I also have a soft spot for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiet and hidden, the fox weeps alone<br/>Abandoned by the rest of the new world<br/>The long rejection forged a heart of stone<br/>Holding out against it, broken and furled.</p><p>Cold in the summer, hot in the winter<br/>Constantly thrown about in its hiding<br/>Putting on masks to not be hurt longer<br/>Underneath the guise, the fox is crying</p><p>Yet amongst all my overwhelming pain<br/>A bright light shines out on the horizon<br/>All of my efforts to hide end in vain<br/>And a spark of joy from somewhere sets in<br/>Cracking through the stone, a blossoming heart<br/>Revealing emotions there from the start</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Humans.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last poem was made after these next ones. Fair bit of cynicism sprinkled through.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ruin all that is in their way<br/>They care not for their safety<br/>They corrupt the world more every day</p><p>They hunt and prowl with no care for life<br/>Making their own fun<br/>And sending others into deep dark strife</p><p>They subtly avoid punishment<br/>Shirking it off themselves<br/>And bringing in all kinds of resentment</p><p>They leave a trail of hatred and care not for love<br/>Murdering where they will<br/>The bad tidings with a disguise of a dove</p><p>Nothing can contain the pain they bring<br/>It is endless, ebbing<br/>They simply long to hear the horrors their victims sing</p><p>Running on and on, never requiring rest<br/>They tear the innocent apart<br/>Taking what remains to display that they are best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wistful Thinking of a Cynic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be honest, this was just a bit of a vent, getting things out of my head and onto paper instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I once considered people to be pointless<br/>I thought they held no value in this world<br/>But now so many of them try to explain why humans have value<br/>Cold and damp, their words fall upon deaf ears</p><p>I gave up on seeing people as worth something<br/>They mean as little as a grain of sand in this world<br/>And despite the pitiable arguments to the otherwise<br/>All they do is confirm my worst fears</p><p>We fill this earth for no reason over than to serve our own greed<br/>We step away from even God, looking only to ourselves for purpose<br/>And then murder and steal and hurt and cry<br/>There are so many victims with reason for tears</p><p>They couldn't care less who they hurt or destroy<br/>It's one of humanity's key features<br/>Stereotyping and disgracing any who are disadvantaged<br/>Their branding like an iron sears</p><p>We are cruel, soulless beings who think not for life<br/>We destroy, and then mock the wreckage we have created<br/>We refuse to listen to cries of pain, see it as a sign of weakness<br/>We drown out any pleas for help with endless jeers</p><p>Maybe there's some kind of hope for this sad world<br/>Maybe there's a chance for something new<br/>A new start, a light of hope in the darkness of humans<br/>But quite frankly, I'm thankful that the end of the world nears</p><p>Imagine an earth free of people, with no one inhabiting it<br/>A place of peace and simplicity, without war or cruelty<br/>Maybe the world would develop on its own<br/>Passing without human aid through the years</p><p>I long for the day the earth is rid of us<br/>When humans no longer prowl the planet, hurting as they choose<br/>It just makes me wonder if there's anyone that agrees with me<br/>Another cynic among their peers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To gently lay one's head to rest<br/>And look upon the sky<br/>The twittering newborns in their nest<br/>The salt-air passing by</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually wrote this while I was at a big fireworks display for New Years, in Sydney! I finished it just as it ticked over to 2020.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The deep blue shines below and above<br/>Gracing the land and sky<br/>Hate of the sea and a light of love<br/>The midnight hour passes by</p><p>The gentle glow of the moon up high<br/>A radiant, celestial queen<br/>The passing of the year draws nigh<br/>Another decade to be seen</p><p>As the year draws to an end<br/>The world takes a silent breath<br/>It's inhabitants left for her to tend<br/>Another year unto her death</p><p>A crash of drums and brilliant light<br/>Her time has come to shine<br/>To see the fireworks, oh a sight<br/>Oh night, oh night divine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>